The Prophecy
by Buscador de Leyenda
Summary: *Sequel to The Journey* Won't anyone just let Joey rest? No, considering that the Princess of Hyrule has been kidnapped and only Joey can lead a secret society to rescue her. Plus considering the family issues that pop up on the way.  R&R! :D
1. Training and Losing

_**Training And Losing**_

Bo slowly looked around the tree, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. _He's around here somewhere._ Bo thought. Checking around him and seeing nothing, Bo stepped around the tree. A movement to his right caught his attention, causing him to duck the sword being swung at him. He heard the sword collide into the tree. Bo took his sword and swung at the attackers side, causing him to jump away.

The attacker beckoned Bo to go for him, but Bo slowly stepped forward, cautiously. He had to do this just right. Bo took another step forward and raised his sword up to catch the attack. He grabbed his attackers wrist and swung him onto the ground and brought his sword to his attackers throat. Bo smiled.

"I win Joey. You're getting too old." Joey scowled and knocked the sword away.

Standing up, Joey looked over at Bo. "Yeah, yeah. You got lucky mate."

Bo laughed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll tell Whitney that you tripped on a branch." Joey got red and he pushed Bo.

"Hey now! She doesn't need to know that mate!" Joey retorted, laughing. Whitney was a new recruit sent to the Ordon post. Joey had met her once before, at the Castle with Link. Joey, being Joey, had developed quite a crush on her recently. But work prevented him from doing anything with her. Unfortunately, he told Bo and Jena about it. Now Jena always talked to Whitney about Joey and Bo caught on to making fun of him about it.

"Yeah, well, I wonder what she would think of her big strong Joey when she finds out he's being beaten up by sixteen year olds." Bo laughed and dodged Joey's punch to his shoulder. They started walking back to the outpost, talking. They came up to the outpost and saw Whitney and Jena out there. Jena looked up and spotted them.

"Bo! Joey!" she shouted, waving to them. Bo waved back and Joey just hung his head. Jena came running up to them, dragging Whitney behind her.

"So, how was practice?" Bo smiled and looked over at Joey, who grew even redder.

"Joey almost had me, but he tripped on a broken branch and I got him before he could do anything. I got lucky." Joey sighed, looking very red. He wanted a distraction from all this.

"Joey!" came a shout. He looked up to see Mike running up to them.

"Joey, we're running low on supplies and we need you to go get more."

Joey's jaw dropped. "ME? But why mate?"

"No one else is available. Joey, I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't have to." Joey sighed again. _Well, anything to get away from these evil twins of Link's._

"Sure, why not? When do you want me to leave mate?"

"Now." Joey nodded and went to go pack his things. Bo came running up behind him.

"Hey Joey, do you think I could come with you?" Joey shrugged.

"Go ask your Dad." Bo nodded eagerly and ran off towards Ordon. Joey walked into his tent and started gathering clothes. He heard someone enter the tent. Turning around, Joey saw Jena standing at the entrance.

"So?" she asked. Joey turned back to his bag.

"So what?"

Jena walked next to him. "When are you gonna ask Whitney to the annual Ordon Dance? Come on. You both are a perfect match for each other."

Joey shook his head. "You know I have no time for stuff like that. Come on, look at me. I'm an Honor Guard. Do you think I have time for a relationship?"

Jena gave Joey a bad look. "You're just scared. Come on Joey. She talks about you all the time." Joey laughed.

"Only because you talk about me all the time to her." Joey got finished packing and sat down on the bed. "Jena, I appreciate what you and Bo are trying to do. But look at us. She's just…"

Jena raised an eyebrow. "Just like you?"

"Yeah… Wait, no! Not what I was gonna say!" Joey put his head in his hands and sighed big. "Look, the Ordon Dance is two weeks away. I'll be back long before then and then you can try to talk me into taking Whitney to the Dance. Deal?"

Jena looked out the tent door, then shook her head. "If you say so." just then, Bo came running through the door, excited.

"Dad said I could go with you Joey!" he said. Joey laughed.

"Awesome mate. Well, get some stuff together. We'll leave out when you get back. And you," Joey said to Jena as Bo ran out the door. "Keep your mouth quiet around Whitney. Or I'll leave you to the Lizalfos." Jena laughed and promised she wouldn't say anything.

"Now, get out of here. Don't you have a job now?" Jena worked for Zelda searching for ancient ruins around Ordon. She gasped and ran out the door, leaving Joey to his peace. He sat back down on his bed and looked at the wall, thinking.

Sure, he wanted to go up to Whitney and ask her to the Dance. But truthfully, he was scared. There was something about her that scared Joey. _Maybe it's because she's someone you can't understand._ Joey always had the ability to look at something and find out exactly what to do about it. But with Whitney, he just couldn't figure her out.

He was shook from her thoughts when Bo came walking back in, bag slung over his shoulder and sword at his hip. He grinned at Joey.

"Ready when you are mate." Joey laughed and shook his head.

"Leave the 'mate' saying to me mate. I do it better." Joey commented, pushing Bo out of the door. Bo laughed, looking out into the forest. A frightful look came across his face, replacing his grin.

"What's up Bo?" Joey asked, noticing the change of his face. Bo turned his head to him.

"Ever feel like something is about to happen that you can't seem to explain? But while you don't know what it is, you feel like it will change your life?" Joey gazed up past Bo's head over to Whitney. Sensing that she was being watched, she looked up and over at Joey. She grew red and quickly looked down. Joey looked back at Bo.

"You have no idea."


	2. Kidnapping!

_**Kidnapping!**_

Joey and Bo walked into Castle Town's West entrance. The first thing Joey noticed was that the guards were running around frantically. He looked over at Bo, who frowned. They hurried to Hyrule Castle. When they arrived to the front gates, the guard stopped them.

"Sorry sir, but the castle is off-limits to civilians." Joey frowned and took a step forward.

"My name is Joey De Angelis of the Hylian Honor Guards. You are ordered to stand down for me and my friend and let us speak to Queen Zelda." the guard jumped at that and quickly moved to the side. Joey motioned for Bo to follow him and they walked up to the castle. Everywhere, guards were running around, doing one thing or another. Just beyond the front door, Joey saw Zelda standing at a table with her most trusted advisors. She looked worried, like she hadn't slept in a few days. Joey walked over to her.

"My Queen." he said and bowed down. Zelda turned her head to see Joey. She nodded once and turned back to the table, forgetting of Joey. Confused, Joey looked over at Bo, who shrugged. They stood and waited for a few minutes until the meeting was over. Zelda turned back to them.

"Let's go talk in a quiet room." she said, motioning them to follow her. When they stepped into a room and the door shut, tears came to Zelda's eyes. Joey walked over to her.

"Zelda? What's wrong?" he asked. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"It's Selina Joey. I think she's been kidnapped." Joey was shocked.

"But… Who would want to kidnap her?" Zelda shook her head.

"I don't know! That's what is bothering me! I need her back Joey… I already lost John. I can't lose her…" Joey hung his head, then looked over at Bo.

"My Queen?" Bo said. Zelda looked up. "I wish we could help you. Selina is like a sister to me." Zelda nodded.

"I know Bo. But Ordon needs you both. I can't risk losing one of the best Honor Guards I have. And you Bo…" she smiled. "Your parents would kill me if I let you do anything like that." Bo sighed.

"Well," Joey said. "If you won't let us help, then maybe you can let us get supplies for the outpost?" Zelda laughed and nodded.

"I'll go talk to one of the guards and get them to gather up some for you." she walked out the door, leaving Joey and Bo. Bo turned to Joey.

"Man… Someone taking Selina. I can't believe that." Joey shook his head.

"They'll be able to find her by themselves. Although, I also wish we could help out. But I guess that's just the way it goes." Zelda walked into the room.

"The wagon is waiting for you right now." Joey nodded and thanked the Queen. He and Bo walked out of the door and left Castle Town.

* * *

_Run. Run. Run._ Was all this man could think as he dashed through the forest surrounding Castle Town. Behind him, five other men were right behind him. Their special strike team were after the man known as De Angelis. He ran up the tree and sat on the branch. Below him, he could feel his comrades, men he has known all his life, stop just below him. The man on the tree took out a pair of Hawkeye's and look through them. Sure enough, there was De Angelis. He had a small boy with him, looking around the age of sixteen.

The man waited for them to get away from Castle Town, then signaled his men for the attack. They sprang out of the trees and after the wagon.

* * *

Walking down the pathway, Joey felt some sort of feeling pass through him. He stopped and listened into the wind. _Nothing._ he thought. Shrugging, Joey went to start walking again.

"Joey!" Bo shouted. Joey spun around to see Bo pointing in the direction of the forest. Looking in that direction, he saw a group of men running towards him wearing red and green clothes and carrying weapons. _Raiders._ he thought, quickly drawing his sword.

"Bo! Help me guard the wagon!" Bo nodded and drew his sword. The first man to reach them threw himself at Joey. Joey moved to cut his arm off, but was surprised by how fast he could move. Every time Joey went to cut him, his sword would only pass through thin air. He felt a hand smack his sword away, so he drew his knife out and slashed outward. A cry of pain told Joey he had managed to hit one of them. He round-housed kicked the man and sent him into the river. A stifled cry made Joey turn to find Bo in the arms of one of the raiders.

"Bo! Let him go!" Joey shouted.

The man shook his head. Joey got angry. "Let him go now!" he stepped forward and felt something smack him in the head. He fell to his knees, then fell again as he took another hit to his head. Joey fell on his side and blacked out. The last thing he saw was a man dressed in red and green clothes step into his dimming sight, towards Bo.

"Bo…" and then he passed out.

* * *

The man stepped over De Angelis and looked down at him. The man was knocked out, and that was how he needed it. Looking over at the struggling boy, he nodded.

"Good job men. Now, tie them both up and bring them with. You, take that wagon to the outpost where it was supposed to go." the one he pointed to nodded and ran towards the wagon. The leader looked at the boy who was being tied up.

"Be thankful that you didn't end up like your friend here." the boy gave him a dirty look and spat him in his face. The leader laughed, then knocked Bo out.

"Tie him up like planned, then let's get out of here. We need to get them to the Forsaken Canyon as soon as possible. We may not have enough time." with that, he picked up Joey and turned East, towards Death Mountain.

* * *

Joey awoke in a bed. Groggily, he looked around to see where he was. He seemed to be in some sort of cell. But he couldn't figure out where. Joey sat up and looked around. There was only one window in his cell and one door.

The window looked too small for him to be able to crawl through and there was bound to be guards outside the door. Joey looked to his side and saw that his sword was gone. He sighed. _Looks like I'm doing this the hard way._ he thought. But just as he stood up, the door opened and a man walked through. He was dressed in the same red and green tunic that the men who attacked Joey and Bo wore. Suddenly, Joey remembered Bo.

"Hello Joey." Joey glared at him.

"Where's Bo?" he said. The man looked puzzled.

"Bo? Oh, you mean that kid that was with you? He's fine. Don't worry about him. It's the fate of Hyrule we must talk about. And Selina." Joey couldn't care less about Hyrule at the moment, but the mention of Selina prevented him from doing anything drastic. He eyed the man.

"What do you know about Selina?" the man walked around the room.

"I know that she is the daughter of Queen Zelda. I know that, as of recently, she has been kidnapped. And I also know of who kidnapped her." Joey raised his eyebrows.

"You do? Let me guess, it was you." the man laughed.

"That would be the last thing on our mind. We would only do that if it meant that Hyrule would be saved from destruction."

"And why would you want to do that?" the man smiled.

"Have you ever heard of the Sheikah, Joey?" Joey nodded.

"They pledged themselves to the Royal Family around the time of the Imprisoning War, to serve and protect the Royal Family from danger." the man nodded.

"They, in a way, pledged themselves to Hyrule to the Royal Family. We, on the other hand, have done differently."

"And who is 'we'?" Joey asked suspiciously. The man smiled.

"We, the Triforcenatiy, have pledged ourselves to the Goddess' to protect Hyrule whenever the time arrives." Joey laughed sarcastically. The man looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"We could have used you guys a few years ago when Dark was running around, causing destruction. Or maybe when Ganondorf came back and destroyed Hyrule Castle." The man shook his head.

"It is the job of the Hero to kill Ganondorf. Not us. And as for this 'Dark', we would have been of no use either way. His power far exceeds that of anything we have seen, given who and what he is." Joey was confused, but put it aside.

"So why did you kidnap me and Bo?" the man smiled.

"My name is Mercury, and we have need of your assistance in this time of need."


	3. Assassin's of Fate

_**Assassin's of Fate**_

Joey shook his head, bewildered. "You don't need me. If you are who you say you are, you could take on anyone. Especially whoever took Selina." he went to go walked past Mercury, but was held back. Mercury looked him in the eyes.

"This is bigger than what you know. Come, follow me." he stepped out the door and waited for Joey. Joey sighed, thinking. His only choice was to go with Mercury and see what he wanted. So Joey stepped out and he followed him.

"Now, before I can tell you who took Selina and why, I must tell you our history. When the Goddess' came to Hyrule, everything was in chaos. People turned against each other. It was only a miracle that we managed to last as long as we have. But there was a group of people who was, in a sense, above everyone. They knew what was right and wrong. But sometimes that line would blur even for them.

"When the Goddess' came and poured their blessings into the land, they also came to the select few who thought beyond the chaos and saw that order was possible. They were gathered together and given the task of protecting Hyrule in its times of need. Only they could see the line, and know when not to cross it." Mercury stopped and turned to Joey.

"We are that select few. Our forefathers taught their wisdom to us and passed Hyrule's fate onto us. We have watched Kings and Queens rise up, only to fall. Dictators, wars, plague, everything. And yet, we came forth only when great peril entered the land. Now is one of those times." Mercury started walking again, with Joey right behind him. They walked through a door. What Joey say amazed him.

They had walked into a giant cavern, the ceiling so high that darkness covered the ceiling, where the light could not reach it. Around the cavern, Joey saw that the people were training in every form of combat. Free hand, swords, horseback, assassins, everything. Joey turned to Mercury in amazement.

"Everything you see before you has been a result of our dedication to Hyrule."

Joey shook his head. "I still don't understand. Why couldn't you help Link with Ganondorf? This war that has been going on for all these years could've ended a long time ago." Mercury frowned.

"The Goddess' told the leader of the first group of Triforcenatiy that a man of the Gerudo's would rise up and attempt to take over Hyrule. We could not interfere when that time, or any other time after that, came. For one would rise up to fight Ganon back. And he would succeed. But it would come with a great price."

"Price?" Joey asked.

Mercury walked over the railing and leaned against it, his hand resting on the bar. He stared out into the cavern, then turned his head back at Joey. "Link has the power to kill off Ganon once and for all. But it can come at a great price. I think the first Link, the Hero of Time, knew of this price. And could not do it for the sake of Hyrule."

Joey looked at him. "What was the price?"

Mercury lowered his head. "The destruction of Hyrule itself is the only way to stop Ganon." Joey had a surprised look on his face.

"What? But then Ganon would have really won after all." Mercury nodded slowly.

"Yes. That is why this war must still go on. For if Ganon dies, Hyrule itself dies." Joey thought about what was said to him.

"There must be another way. But what does this have to do with Selina being kidnapped."

"That is what I was getting to. For a long time, the Gerudo's have known about us. But they have never said anything. Why, I do not know. But we have been at war with them for a long time. We have had someone tell us that it was they who kidnapped Selina. And we know where she is being held." Joey shook his head.

"You can't take on Gerudo's. You won't be able to hold them back long enough." Mercury nodded.

"Correct. That's why we need you. You would have a team of five sneak into the Gerudo base and rescue Selina while me and my men distract the Gerudo army."

Joey laughed. "What makes you think I'm the best for the job?"

Mercury simply replied, "It's in the Mirror Temple." Joey's throat locked up. He had to lean against the railing just to keep from falling over. Memories of his past came swarming up. A man chained to a giant stone. Watching the sages themselves kill the man with the sacrificial sword. Blood spilling on the sand. His father laughing.

_You see this son? This is what happens when you mess with Hyrule! Remember that my boy!_ That was before Joey had watched his mother and father get chained to the block themselves. Joey pushed the memories from his mind. _Now is not the time to dwell on the past._

Mercury watched Joey stand back up. "That's why we need you. I know you were there most of the time, watching men and women die. You should be able to lead the team in and out."

Joey sighed. "Will you let me and Bo go if I do? We will have no other part in this." Mercury thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Yes. Help us get Selina, and we will let you go. But you must not speak of us to anyone." Joey nodded. "Okay. First, we must come up with a plan. Follow me." he walked through a door, with Joey right behind him. Joey saw a table with men sitting at it. They all looked over at Mercury and Joey.

"Hello friends. The other day, the daughter of Queen Zelda was kidnapped by no one other than the Gerudo's." everyone in the room started mumbling. Mercury waited until they were done, then continued. "I have with me an Honor Guard. You may know him. He is known as Joey De Angelis." a gasp came from the back of the room. A woman stood up and walked over to them.

"Joey?" she whispered. Joey felt one of his memories tugging at him. But he couldn't call it forth. The woman looked around in her 40's, but Joey still couldn't remember where she was from.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she said sadly. Joey shook his head. She sighed. "I was there with you when your parents were killed in the Mirror Chamber." Joey gasped, as well as everyone else in the room.

_This woman… I remember her now._ Her name was Alaya, the woman who took care of her when his parents died. She took his hand and gripped it. "You remember me now?"

Joey nodded. "I do Alaya. It's been so long. Where have you been?"

She hung her head. "I'm so sorry Joey. I never meant to leave you. But I had a duty to the Triforcenatiy, and I couldn't do anything to jeopardize that." Joey took his hand back and walked around Alaya, back beside Mercury.

"What's the plan?" Mercury looked uncomfortable, but continued.

"The plan is for you and a team to sneak into the Gerudo fortress and rescue Selina while me and the rest of the Triforcenatiy attack the Gerudo base and hold them off. You may select who goes with you." Before Joey could speak, a voice popped up.

"I want to go with!" Joey spun around to find Bo standing at the door.

"No Bo. It's too dangerous." Bo grew angry.

"Why not? Jacob was younger than me when he went out and did what he did! Why can't I?"

Joey sighed. _This is taking too much time._ "Fine, but you have to stay by me at all times." Bo nodded quickly, excited. Joey turned back to Mercury.

"I want to go with as well." Alaya commented. Joey didn't turn to her, but just nodded. "Anyone else?" Mercury asked. Joey shook his head.

"Fine. I will find some more for you. Please wait here." Mercury nodded to the table, and everyone got up and left. Only Joey, Bo, and Alaya were left. Alaya stepped forward to speak, but Joey cut her off.

"Don't talk to me. I have not forgiven you for what you have done. You're only going with because you also know the Mirror Temple." Alaya hung her head, and backed off.

Bo turned towards Joey, who had sat down in a chair and stared at the wall. "Joey, are we going to save Selina?" Joey nodded.

"Yes Bo. We're going to save Selina."


	4. Finding That Special Someone

_**Finding That Special Someone**_

They left at dawn the next morning. Mercury had found some men to go with them. David, who was a combat specialist. A woman by the name of Venus(who happened to be related to Mercury). And a muscle man by the name of Rico. With the three of them, plus Joey, Bo, and Alaya, they had a reasonable force with them. But Joey wondered if it would be enough.

Mercury had met up with them before they left, to fill them in on who was who.

"Remember, this mission is more important than anything. Let nothing get in your way. Rescue Selina." Mercury then told them that he would be leading the army behind them, ready to attack at any notice.

Joey sighed as they walked down the path in Southern Hyrule Field. _Yeah, like you guys will be able to do anything about us being attacked._ Joey still recalled, vaguely, the fight against Dark that three years ago. He still dreamed about it. Joey knew that if Jacob hadn't been there when he had, Joey, and possibly the whole world, would be destroyed. Joey knew their group was no match for someone like Dark. And Joey had a feeling in his gut that told him this had to do with him.

"I suggest we stop." David said when the light was fading. There were just near the newly built entrance of the Gerudo Desert. Zelda built it a while back in hopes of getting territory. But it didn't seem to work now that Selina was possibly there.

Joey sat his bag down and sat down on the ground, staring at the tiny group. Rico went off looking for wood with Venus, David said he would go hunting. So that left Joey, Bo, and Alaya alone at the campsite. Alaya walked over to the other side of the clearing, and Bo sat down next to Joey and started picking at the grass.

"Joey?" Bo asked, looking over at him. Joey looked down. "Do you think Selina is okay?" Joey looked out into the trees and nodded slowly.

"Yes Bo. I'm pretty sure she's okay. The Gerudo's probably won't do anything to her until they get what they want." Bo sighed.

"You're right Joey." Alaya piped up. "The Gerudo's want something. Mercury wants us to find out what that is as well." Joey shook his head.

"That's what you four have to worry about. Me and Bo will help get Selina, then we're leaving and heading home." Alaya looked sad.

"Joey." she walked over to them and held her hand out, wanting him to take it. But he stayed still. Bo got up and slowly backed up to give them space.

"Joey," she said again. "Listen to me. I didn't want to leave you-"

"Then why did you? After what had happened on that day, you still left me." Alaya frowned.

"I was doing what was best for you." Joey laughed.

"Best for me? Alaya, when you came to my village, everything went wrong. Then when things couldn't get worse, you left me for dead with some stranger. How was that helping?"

Alaya looked down. "Joey, if you knew what had really happened on that day, you wouldn't be acting this way." Joey got in her face.

"What did happen then Alaya? Please, enlighten me on it. After all, I must be crazy from witnessing what I did." Alaya stood her ground.

"You honestly think that I care how you think it happened?" Joey continued, his anger building. "I saw what I saw Alaya! Nothing can ever change that!"

Before Alaya could speak, a rustle was heard in the bushes. It turned out to be Venus and Rico. Venus looked upon the scene, then said, "Whatever is going on here, needs to stop. The time for bickering is over. Now, come help with this firewood." Joey looked over at Alaya, then stepped past her, pretending she wasn't there. Alaya looked hurt and stomped into the woods. Bo ran over to help with the wood as well.

* * *

After David returned and they had eaten, Joey walked into the woods as well. He just needed time to think. He walked until he came across a pond. Sitting at the bank, Joey looked out into the night sky. So many things were on his mind.

"Joey?" came a voice. Joey turned to find that Bo had followed him. Joey patted the spot next to him and Bo sat down there. Together, they stared out into the pond.

"Joey, what happened back there?" Bo asked after a while. Joey sighed.

"When I was eight, I lived in the Gerudo Desert. It was before the pathway was cut off. My parents were guardians at the Mirror Chamber, high up in the Arbiter Fortress. There, they witnessed the execution of many men and women who were criminals to Hyrule. I watched some of those executions. Nothing stays with you more than seeing the death of someone you don't know for a crime you don't know they did.

"One day, Alaya came to my village. She immediately became good friends with my parents, and sort of became an older sister for me. But after she arrived, everything went bad." Joey stopped talking, staring out into the pond. Bo turned his head towards him.

"What happened?" he asked. Joey turned towards him.

"I would rather not say. I still dream about it. Maybe I will tell you another day." he replied.

Bo nodded. "I understand Joey. But I don't think you need to be cruel to Alaya."

"Why?"

Bo took a stone and threw it into the pond, watching it skip across the water. "Because I think she is still upset about what happened to your parents as well. Maybe she views it as her fault, and wishes to do anything to ease that guilt she must have been carrying with her for so long." Joey eyed Bo for a minute.

"Maybe you're right Bo. I never thought of it that way." he stood up. "But I can't forgive her. Not yet at least."

Bo nodded. "Not surprising." Then, he changed subjects. "So, we reach the fortress tomorrow?" Joey nodded.

"Do you think Mercury can hold off the army long enough for us to get Selina out of there?" At that, Joey shrugged.

"It depends on how good they are. But come on. We need out rest for tomorrow." Together, they walked back to camp.

* * *

Little did Joey know, a meeting was going on just on the out-skirts of the camp. Two people had met at the bridge connecting an island to the main land. They also stared out into the night, but were talking.

"Do you think they can do it?" one of them asked. The other, a woman, laughed.

"I have seen this rag group of so-called 'rescuers'. The only one we need to fear is that one." she pointed at Joey, who had laid down and was going to sleep. The other person shook their head.

"I know what you mean. he strangely looks familiar, like I have seen him before." the woman turned to the other person.

"You have. His name is Joey De Angelis." the other person eyes widened.

"De Angelis? But we killed them off all those years ago."

The woman shook her head. "No. The young boy managed to escape. But everyone returns to their place of birth eventually. Their place in destiny." The woman turned to her companion.

"What do you think his destiny is?"

The person smiled. "To free me from my prison." a laugh escaped the person. "Just make sure you get him to the Chamber." SNAP! The person was instantly gone from the spot. The woman turned back to the camp, thinking over everything.

_Destiny has its bumps. But we all must follow it. One way. Or another._


	5. Ambush and Forgiveness

_**Ambush and Forgiveness**_

They left out again at dawn, heading for the entrance to the Gerudo Desert. Joey felt tired from the other night. Nightmares had haunted him all night. Nightmares of the past. _Death,_ Joey thought. _Death is in the air._

They reached the pathway just before noon. David stopped and looked over at Rico, Venus, and Alaya. They had a curious look on their face. Joey, though, walked right past them. Heading for the pathway.

"Joey!" Alaya cried out. But Joey ignored her. He felt someone grab his arm and he jerked it away.

"Don't touch me!" he said. Then he saw the look of fear on Bo's face and Joey looked at what Bo was looking at.

Although they were hidden, Joey could see Gerudo's hiding among the rocks, ready to attack. Joey had about walked into an ambush. He quietly drew his sword.

"Do you think they saw us?" he asked David, who shook his head.

"If they had seen us, they would've began shooting arrows at us first." Joey looked out into the path, quickly thinking.

"Is there anyway up there?" he asked, pointing up at the cliff. David looked up and smiled. He then turned to Venus.

"Venus, go up onto the cliff and get your arrows ready." she nodded and took off into the forest. Joey turned to Bo.

"Bo, I need you to stay here." Bo started to protest but Joey cut him off. "Now is not the time to argue. Stay here and whatever happens, don't leave the trees." Bo scowled but gave in. Joey turned to David.

"I have a way to get past them." he said.

David looked at him. "And what would that be?" Joey smiled.

"It will be interesting." he simply replied. Then he told David and Rico what it was. David nodded and Rico smiled.

"I just think that might work." David said.

* * *

The Gerudo commander leaned against the rock, feeling sleep catching up on her. She and her force had been in this pathway for the last couple of days, waiting for the group to come through. Her master told her she needed to wait. But she was tempted to go home.

"Mistress! Someone approaches!" one of her soldiers shouted. The commander snapped out of her trance and lifted her spear. She jumped from her hiding place in front of the traveler. The traveler wore a hood over their face, so the leader couldn't see their. The traveler stopped, noticing the Gerudos.

"Who are you?" the commander said, walking over to the traveler. The traveler just stood there. Getting angry, she jabbed her spear at the traveler, who dodged it.

"Tell me who you are!" a laugh came from the traveler.

"If you wish." came a voice the commander wasn't expecting to hear. The traveler threw back her hood to reveal a woman's face. Before the commander could respond, the woman pulled out a lit bomb. She threw it up in the air and jumped back just as it exploded. The force of the explosion rocked the pathway, causing rocks to tumble down onto the small team of Gerudos. The commander of them stormed after the woman, but was blocked by a big man.

"You no hurt her!" he shouted. Then he backhanded the commander into one of her followers. The follower was confused.

"What are you waiting for!" she shouted. "Attack!" the follower quickly jumped back up and charged the man with the rest of the team. But then she was shot down by an arrow that came from the sky.

"Archers!" the commander screamed. She quickly hugged the side of the wall and rushed towards the group. She launched herself at the giant man, but collided into another man that seemed to melt from the shadows. He drew his sword and began fighting the commander. She looked over to find another man with a sword battling her soldiers and winning. While she was distracted, the man she was fighting got under her guard and stabbed her.

Darkness engulfed her as she fell down the black hole that was death.

* * *

Joey stepped over the bodies of the Gerudo squad. He shook his head. _It should never come to this._ he thought with regret. He turned his head to find David searching the pockets of the commander he had killed. Joey felt his anger get the better of him and he stomped over to David.

"What are you doing?" he asked. David looked up and then back down at the commander, not answering Joey.

"I said," Joey said again, pulling David up by his arm. "What are you doing?" David jerked his arm from Joey.

"What do you think?" he replied. "I'm searching her for anything useful." he went to go continue his search, but Joey grabbed him again.

"No. You should have respect for the dead." David stared at Joey.

"And you think I don't?" Joey shook his head.

"No. I don't. And I would like it if you wouldn't do that in front of me." Joey turned to go walk away, but was shoved to the ground. He jumped back up and spun around to face David.

"Don't ever push me." he growled.

"Since when are you the leader of this group? We don't even need you. It's a waste that Mercury even picked you and that worthless kid. So wh-" Joey's anger bested him. Forgetting his sword, he swung his fist out and punched David in the face. David took a step back, shock and surprise on his face.

"Don't you ever insult Bo again. Or don't ever do what you were doing with that woman again. Do you hear me?" Joey replied, his anger seeping into his voice.

David stepped back. "F-fine. Let's get going anyway." he turned around and quickly began to walk into the Gerudo Desert. Venus and Rico looked at each other, then followed David. Alaya followed right behind them, but looked back at Joey with sadness in her eyes. Only Bo and Joey were left standing at the battlefield. Joey looked back into the forest, sighing.

"I wish I could just run into the forest. Run and never return to this madness." he said, more to himself than to Bo.

"What are we going to do?" Bo asked Joey.

Joey looked down at him. "Why, we're going to get Selina. I'm not leaving this place without her." after that, he took off after David and the group, with Bo right behind him.

* * *

They finally reached the Arbiters Temple by sundown. They camped just on the outskirts of it. Joey looked at the looming tower and shivered. _Soon, the past will collide with the future. Maybe, in here, all my questions will be answered._ He thought silently to himself. Mercury came to visit them before night had completely fallen. First thing he noticed was David's black eye.

"What…" David shook his head and glared at Joey, who pretended not to notice.

"Anyway," Mercury continued. "The army is here. We will attack the tower at dawn. Be sure and be ready by then. This fight will determine the fate of Hyrule. No greater battle will ever be fought." When he said that, Joey just had a feeling that what he said wasn't even close to the truth. "You may very well lose your lives. But do not fear. For the Goddess' will repay you for your help on this day."

* * *

After his speech, Joey was laying down. He thought back to the past, when his parents were taken.

"_Joey! Come on Joey! You need to eat!" his mom shouted from their house. Joey was playing with Alaya, who was visiting for the day. He turned his head towards his mother._

"_Only if Alaya can eat as well!" he turned to Alaya with a big grin on his face. She smiled as well. Joey's mom walked back into the house._

"_Sure. I cou-" just then, Alaya stopped what she was saying. She quickly grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him behind a bush._

"_Alaya?" he asked. She shushed him and watched through the leaves. Suddenly, Joey heard Gerudo soldiers walking into the house. Screams came from inside the house and Joey saw his parents being dragged out of the house. They started dragging them towards the Arbiters Tower. Joey ran out from behind the bushes._

"_Joey!" Alaya said, but Joey didn't stop. He jumped into his secret passage and ran up the stairs that were built inside the wall. The stairway was built long ago and intersected many of the rooms inside the Tower. When Joey reached the Mirror Chamber, he stopped and stared out a hole in the wall._

_His parents were chained into the wall. They were crying and shouting out Joey's name. He wanted to answer them so bad, but something told him not to. A big soldier was talking to one of the Sages._

"_These people have committed treason against the Kingdom." The Sage looked at the people, then back at the guard._

"_Are you certain? They don't feel as if they are evil." the guard got angry._

"_Do you wish for the Demon Thief to come here and send you to the Goddess'?" he asked. The Sage instantly shook its mask._

"_Of course not. Let me get the Sword." he drew out of thin air the Sacrificial Sword, used to send the criminals it killed to the Other Realm. Joey once asked the Sage how it did that with the Sword._

"_It is simple, but you must learn it on your own. One day, you will." was all it said. Now though, it pulled out the Sword for his parents. It flew forward in front of his mom._

"_Forgive me." was all it said before it stabbed her in her chest. Joey cried out and sank to his knees. Luckily for him, his father cried out at the same time. So the guards didn't hear Joey. The Sage then flew in front of his father._

"_I'm sorry." it said as it stabbed him as well. Joey felt tears welling up as he saw his father look down at the Sword sticking out of him, then dipped his head and died. The Sage pulled the Sword out and made it disappear. Then it flew over to the guard._

"_Never make me do that again." it said before it disappeared as well. Joey sank to the floor and cried. He felt a hand pull him up. He knew it was Alaya. Now she was all the family he had._

"_Shhhh." she whispered. "Come with me." she said.

* * *

_

Joey awoke from his dream and looked up into the sky. Dawn was still far away. He looked over at Bo, then Alaya. He thought about what Bo had said the other day. Joey got up and kneeled beside Alaya. He gently kissed her cheek.

"I forgive you." was all he said. Yet Joey noticed that she stirred a little in her sleep. Joey laid back down and drifted off into another fitful sleep.


	6. Capture and Betrayal!

**_Capture and Betrayal!_**

"And there it is." David whispered, looking over the cliff. Just ahead of them was the Arbiters Tower. Joey could see the top barely, where the Mirror Chamber laid. And many other dark secrets kept from all of Hyrule. Joey sometimes wondered why he never went insane all those years ago.

"Now, we just need a way inside." David continued, looking into his Hawkeyes. Joey could make out Gerudo soldiers standing just outside the Tower. Venus shook her head.

"It will take a miracle just to make it past all them." Joey glanced over at Alaya, who looked over at him and smiled.

"Well…" Joey said. He told them about the secret passage he used to use. David thought over what he was presented with.

"Yes. Yes, that could work. But there is a problem. Are you even sure it is still there and being used by the Gerudos?" Joey shook his head.

"No. we have to take that chance if we want to save Selina." David looked back out to the Tower, then at Joey.

"Alright. Let's try this."

* * *

Joey led the way, with David behind him. Then Bo, Venus, Alaya, and Rico at the end. They quickly rushed over the sea of sand to the side of the Tower. Once they got there, Joey began feeling the wall, looking for the entrance.

"Well?" David asked after a few minutes. Joey turned his head.

"I can't find it." David looked at Joey.

"Can't find it? Why, I should…"

"Here we go!" Alaya said. The wall next to her was opened up. _How?_ Joey thought, but pushed that aside. They went in one-by-one and started climbing the stairs. Joey led the way once again. They came to the second floor when Joey stopped them.

"What?" David whispered. Joey ignored him and kneeled next to the ground. On the ground was a necklace. Joey picked it up and looked at it closely. The Royal Family insignia was on it. "Selina." Joey whispered. He showed David the necklace.

"This is the right way. They took Selina up this way." David's eyes widened as he examined the necklace.

"Well, at least we're on the right track." he said. "We should continue onwards." Joey stood back up and they continued on. When they reached the fifth floor, Joey tripped on something. He fell down hard.

"Joey!" Bo said. Joey moved to get back up, but stopped as he noticed something. A shadow pass by one of the holes in the wall. He slowly drew his sword and pointed it at the wall.

"Move slowly." Joey whispered. He started walking back up the stairs. BANG! Joey spun around to see that Alaya had knocked over some stones. She blushed. Suddenly a hand came in from one of the walls and grabbed Bo on the arm.

"Run!" Joey shouted. He brought his sword down upon the arm and drew Bo back as the arm hung limply. The whole wall fell down to show dozens of Gerudos standing there, holding all sorts of weapons. A hooded figure stepped forward and looked at the small group in the stairwell.

"Well, well." he said. The hooded figure took a step forward. "Long time, no see Joey." Joey felt a small feeling dig at his brain, a memory from his past. The voice had triggered something in his memory. _Suddenly, Joey was a small boy. He had looked up from his toys and saw a man standing over him. The man smiled at Joey._

"_Joey, you're gonna make a fine man one day. Your destiny is bigger than you can imagine." Joey's father had said before he died the next day._

Joey dropped to his knees. David spun around to face him. "Joey! Get up!" Joey shook his head.

"Father…" he whispered. The man lowered his hood to reveal a face that was identical to Joey's. the Gerudos slowly circled the group while Joey continued to stare at a man who should have been dead.

"Drop your weapons!" one of the Gerudo's said. David slowly set his sword down, as did Venus, Alaya, and Rico. But Bo continued to stand, his sword at the ready. "I said drop your weapons!" Bo stared at the Gerudo, then took off down the stairs. Arrows were shot at him but they all missed. They started following him.

"Don't worry about him." Joey's father said. The Gerudo's stopped and turned back towards him. "He won't last long in the desert anyway. Tie them up." Joey felt his hands get grabbed, and that's when he snapped out of his daze. He grabbed the wrist of the Gerudo and flung the woman at his father. He blocked a punch thrown at him and lashed out with his foot. He spun around only to get knocked in the head. Joey fell to his knees and looked up weakly. His father stood over him, smiling.

"Now now Joey. No need to fight." he said, before knocking Joey out. Joey fell to the ground and didn't get up.

* * *

Joey's father looked down at his son, feeling strange. He hurt him to strike down his son, but he needed to do it for Joey's sake. He turned to a Gerudo.

"Pick him up and take him to the Mirror Chamber. I will deal with him later." he stepped forward and looked down at Alaya.

"I'm glad to see you have rejoined us. Unhook her." the Gerudo looked up at Joey's father in confusion. He stepped forward.

"Don't make me say it again. Unhook her." the Gerudo unhooked Alaya, who stood up. Joey's father smiled at her, who smiled back.

"Thank you master." she said. David looked at Alaya in disbelief.

"You…" Alaya looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. I am with the Gerudo's."


	7. Father snd Son

_**Father and Son**_

Joey woke up with pain throbbing at the back of his head. He moaned and tried sitting up, but a hand gently pushed him down.

"Lay back down Joey." a voice said. Joey looked up to find Venus kneeling down beside him. She picked up a cup and made Joey drink it. He felt cool water sliding down his throat, which he tried to swallow but coughed up instead. It was too painful for him to swallow the water. He pushed the cup aside and finally sat up.

Joey saw David and Rico sitting around the cell they were in. There was no sign of Bo or Alaya anywhere. Joey slowly stood up with the help of Venus and limped over to David. David looked up in surprise at Joey, then quickly stood up himself to help Joey sit down. Joey looked over at him.

"Where is Bo and Alaya?" David looked down at the floor, then at Venus and Rico. They looked regretful. "Where is Bo and Alaya?" Joey pressed.

David looked over at Joey. "When the Gerudos surrounded us and that man knocked you out, Bo took off down the secret passage. He got out. But…" David hesitated.

"But what David?" David didn't answer him. "BUT WHAT!" Joey screamed.

Before David could continue, the cell opened. Two Gerudos walked through, followed by Joey's father. He smiled. "Hello Joey."

Joey slowly stood up. "Father." he simply said. Joey didn't know what to say to this man.

Joey's father turned to the others. "My name is Marak. Pleased to meet you." Marak turned back to Joey. "Follow me son." he stepped out the door and waited for Joey, who looked over at David. David nodded and stepped back towards Venus and Rico. "See you soon Joey." he said. Joey nodded and stepped out the door.

"Well Joey," Marak said, walking down the hall. Joey followed. "It really has been a long time, hasn't it?" Joey didn't answer. "Now now Joey. Is that any way to respect your father?"

"You should be dead! I saw you die at the hands of the Sage!" Joey shouted, stopping in the hall. Marak continued to walk, causing Joey to follow along once again.

"Yes, I did die. But not for long. Soon after the sword stabbed me and your mother, I had not died. Your mother, rest her soul, had already passed. But something else was in the Chamber that day. And when I was stabbed, it flooded into me. It told of unimaginable power, immortality, whatever I wanted. But when I asked, it forbid me one thing. Your mothers life." they walked into a giant chamber. A stairway was ahead of them, with a chandelier hanging above them.

"So I asked for another thing. To live. So it gave me that, as well as some other things." Marak lifted his hand and a purple-ish fireball came to life in his hands. "But it said I needed to unite the Gerudos. For a fight would be on our hands, and one of the leaders would be someone that I would never expect." he turned towards Joey. "It was right. Joey, I thought you had died all those years ago."

"I managed to escape. Alaya helped me." Marak looked surprised at that, but covered it well.

"Interesting. Well, no matter. Now, I suppose the reason you are here is this?" he raised his hand towards the stairs. Joey looked up them to see Selina standing on them. And next to her. _No… It can't be._ Joey thought. Alaya stood next to Selina, a knife held at the young woman's throat. Selina was terrified.

"Let her go Father!" Joey pleaded, turning towards his father. Marak chuckled.

"Now Joey. Do you think I could do that? I need something from you." he drew his sword slowly.

Joey stepped back. "Father…" Marak charged at Joey, but Joey ducked the sword swipe and punched Marak in the face. He backed up, then began slowly walking over to Joey. Joey backed up into the wall.

"There is nowhere to go son." Marak said with a smile, then a shadow passed across his face. Marak fell to the ground and clutched his face. Joey stood there, confused. Marak looked up.

"J-jo-joey… he-help m-me…" he said. Joey knew instantly what was going on. Who attacked Joey was not his father, but someone else. _Dark?_ Joey thought. Marak gasped and hung his head.

"Father?" Joey said, putting his hand on Maraks shoulder. Marak grabbed his arm and flung him into a pillar. It collapsed and Joey fell to the ground. Marak advanced on him and picked him up by his throat.

"Joey! For too long I have waited for this!" Marak screamed. He threw Joey on the ground, causing him to slide across the ground. Joey slowly stood up and looked over. He saw a sword lying by his side. Joey picked it up and angled the sword at his father. Marak smiled and called his sword to him.

"Joey. Give up now." Marak said, slowly advancing on him. Joey started circling around Marak, trying to come up with a plan. He saw Selina looking over at him, scared. Joey looked past Selina and Alaya and saw a figure quickly move to the side. Joey smiled and faced Marak.

"Come and get me." Marak smiled and rushed Joey, swinging his sword at Joey's side. Joey stepped back and deflected the attack, then whirled around and tried cutting off Maraks head. Marak ducked and lashed out at Joey. Joey blocked it and kicked Marak in the leg. Marak fell to one knee, but grabbed Joey when he attempted to kick him again. Marak cried out and slammed Joey into the wall, causing Joey to drop his sword. Joey fell to the ground, coughing up blood. He felt a sword point at his throat.

"Good try son. But once again, I win." he raised his sword to kill Joey, but was distracted by a yell. Bo came flying into Joey's view and knocked Marak to the ground. He turned to the fallen Honor Guard.

"Come on Joey! We gotta get Selina!" Joey turned to see Alaya and Selina taking off down the huge hallway.

"No!" Joey said, rushing up the stairs with Bo. They ran down the hallway, jumping over obstacles. They came to a big room. Joey looked over the edge and saw sand at the bottom. He looked in front of him and saw a pillar in the center of the room, where the top was level to them. On it was Alaya and Selina. Alaya turned towards them, scared. Joey backed up slowly.

"Stay back!" Alaya cried out, but it was too late. Joey ran forward and jumped over the gap. He saw then he might not make it, so Joey reached out. By the luck of the Goddess', he managed to grab onto the edge. Pulling himself up, Joey advanced on Alaya, who held a sword out to him. It was shaking.

"St-stay b-b-back!" Alaya stampered. Joey stepped closer.

"Let her go Alaya." Joey said calmly. The Tower began to shake. Joey caught himself and continued walking to Alaya. "Just let her go and run away. You can get out of here and never be bothered again." Alaya began to cry and shake her head.

"I can't. He would find me." she whispered.

"Father won't find you." Alaya laughed.

"You think that is Marak De Angelis? You are wrong. Tell me, who do you think is out against the Royal Family? Who has been after them for all this time?" Joey stopped and gazed at her.

"You mean that's… Ganondorf?" Joey asked.

"Not directly. He's controlling your father like he controlled Jacob all those years ago." Joey slowly looked at the entrance from where they came from. His father. A servant for Ganondorf. _That's not possible._ Joey thought. He turned back to Alaya.

"Let Selina go. Please Alaya, I beg of you." Alaya stared at Joey, tears running down her eyes. A shout rang through the air, coming from the entrance. Joey spun around to see Marak running through the entrance. He cleared the gap in one bound and landed in front of Joey.

"Alaya! Go!" Joey shouted. But Alaya stayed.

"That's right Alaya. Stay where you are. I will deal with this pest." Marak swung at Joey, who blocked the attack and threw his own punches. None of them connected. Marak grabbed Joey's wrist and twisted it. Joey grunted and fell to his knees.

"See what happens when you mess with me? Joey, your destiny has always been to die here." Marak grabbed Joey and swung around so Joey was hanging over the edge while Marak had him by the neck.

"Alaya!" Joey screamed. Marak smiled.

"She can't help you now my boy! Prepare to die." and with that, father let go of son, and Joey fell.

"JOEY!" Bo screamed from the other side. _All us lost to us. Maybe the darkness has truly won. _Bo thought. But he shook his head. _Not yet._ Bo ran and jumped over the gap. He landed just on the edge and ran over at Marak. Marak turned slowly and easily dodge Bo's attacks. After toying with him, Marak knocked Bo's sword out of his hands and knocked Bo to the ground. Bo attempted to get up, but he found his sword staring down at him from Maraks hand.

"Nothing better than killing the Hero's own kin. Your sister shall be next. Then your mother and father. Then your brother, Jacob. He shall suffer the worst." Bo gave him an glare, which only amused Marak. He stabbed at Bo, but was met with surprising resistance.

Alaya had stopped Maraks attack with her sword, determination in her eyes. Marak pushed the sword aside and slowly circled Alaya. She jumped at him, but he easily deflected her attacks. He pushed Alaya's sword to the side and stabbed Alaya. She looked down at the sword in her gut, then fell as Marak removed his sword. He smiled and turned to finish off Bo, but found that Bo and Selina took off to the Mirror Chamber.

"Well, well. It finishes where it began." Marak said to himself as he took off for the Mirror Chamber.


	8. Fighting For What Matters

_**Fighting For What Matters**_

Alaya pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. The wound from Maraks sword flowed freely with blood. She could feel her life slowly rising out of her. Blood ran from the corner of her mouth as she tried to stand up, but failed and fell on her side. Alaya cried out in pain.

_Oh Goddess'… Why now? Joey… I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything._ Alaya thought as she closed her eyes and lay there dying.

A hand gently lifted her head up. Alaya opened her eyes to see Joey kneeling next to her, holding her. He was crying.

"Joey…" Alaya whispered. Joey looked at her. "I'm sorry."

Joey nodded. "I know Alaya."

"Why did it have to be this way Joey?" Alaya asked. Joey took her hand.

"I don't know Alaya. The Goddess' willed it, so it must be for a reason. I'm here with you Alaya."

Alaya smiled, then coughed up blood. "Joey. I need to tell you something."

"Alaya…" but she shushed him.

"Don't interrupt. Joey, you must do what it takes to stop Marak. He will kill us all. And Ganondorf." Alaya coughed again. "Just promise me Joey. If it ever comes to it, you will not kill Ganondorf."

Joey looked surprised, but nodded. "I won't."

Alaya looked up at him. "Your father was right Joey. You are meant for great things." then Alaya passed away.

* * *

Joey held Alaya, feeling like the world had just ended. One of his only connections to the past was gone from this world. Someone who could show Joey who he really was. He stayed there for a bit, then gently laid her down.

"I'm sorry Alaya. This shouldn't have happened. If only I was stronger." he whispered. Then he stood and picked up his sword. Anger and grief coursed through his body, giving him the will to complete his mission.

"Time to finish this 'Father'." he said and walked up the stairs towards The Mirror Chamber.

* * *

Marak stepped into the Chamber, feeling powerful. Ahead of him, the huge stone slab stood standing. The Mirror of Twilight rested in its usual spot, waiting to be called upon. Memories from Maraks death fought their way up to the surface, showing Marak his demise and rise to power. Marak pushed them aside.

"Come out boy!" Marak shouted, walking past the stone. No one answered, but he was expecting that. He drew his sword and drove it into the tablet. A boom erupted from the stone. Marak began dragging his sword down the stone, causing a rip to open up.

On the other side, dark clouds swirled. Creatures from other dimensions and dark beings gathered around the opening, eager to be free. But something drove them back. Two figures began walking from the mists of the dark clouds. Marak smiled, feeling his mission was just about to end.

* * *

Bo stood very still as Marak opened up the portal in the stone. He looked over at Selina, who was white with fear. Bo took her hand and took her behind a column.

"Stay here Selina." Bo said, and began to walk towards Marak. But Selina took his arm and held him back.

"What are you planning to do?"

Bo turned to her. "I need to stop him Selina. He already killed Joey and Alaya. I may be the only one left."

Selina shook her head. "It's too dangerous Bo. Joey was a Honor Guard and Marak killed him easily. You won't stand a chance."

Bo looked Selina in the eyes. "Probably not. But I can't let him get away with this without trying. Look, if I…" Bo hesitated. "If I die, go through the secret passage. I know you have been in it. Head through there and find Mercury. He will take care of you. Make sure you tell Father and Jacob though what happened. Please Selina."

Selina looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say. Bo took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Please Selina." finally, she nodded.

"Just be careful Bo." Bo nodded and let go of her hand. He turned and ran at Marak. Selina looked at him, worried. She then noticed something in her hand. She opened it and found her necklace that she had dropped. Selina held it to her chest.

_Please Bo. Come back to me.

* * *

_

Bo dashed forward, waving the sword he found. He cried out just as he swung the sword at Marak. Marak looked up in surprise, then jumped away from Bo. He rolled onto his feet and drew his own sword.

"I knew you would come eventually." Marak said, then brought his sword down upon Bo's. Bo pushed it away, then threw his fist at Marak. Marak leaned back to dodge it. "You just can't stand not being a hero like your father."

"Don't talk about my father!" Bo screamed. He swung his sword at Maraks stomach, but Marak rolled out of the way. Bo chased after him, swinging his sword. Marak either blocked them or dodged Bo's attacks. When Bo brought his sword down on Maraks, it shattered on impact. Bo now held only the hilt of his sword. Marak smiled and slowly advanced on Bo. He swung his sword and Bo ducked.

"Are you done being the hero yet boy?" Marak said, swinging his sword at Bo's head. Bo ducked again and the sword bounced off a column. Bo rolled around Marak and began backing up, looking for a weapon. Marak smiled.

"Just give up. Tell me where the Royal Daughter is and I might let you live." Bo was tempted to look at where Selina was hidden, but he didn't. He knew Marak would see the movement and head straight for Selina. So Bo kept backing up, drawing Marak from Selina.

"Yeah right. I know you won't let me live." Marak shook his head, then rushed Bo. Bo didn't even have a chance as he was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see Marak standing above him.

"See what happens when you play the hero? The people you love die. How do you think this happened to me?" Marak said, then lifted his sword up for the final kill. Just as he brought it down, Marak was punched in the face. He drew back, stunned. Bo looked over to see Joey throw himself at Marak. There they stood, father and son, locked in combat.

"Bo! Get Selina and get out of here to Mercury!" Joey shouted. Bo nodded and ran towards Selina. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on. We have to go." Bo dragged her to the secret passage, but looked back at Joey.

_Be careful Joey. You're our last hope.

* * *

_

Joey pushed himself back from Marak when he saw that Bo was gone. Marak picked himself up and faced Joey.

"I thought I killed you." Joey smiled.

"Not yet 'Father'." Joey pointed his sword at Marak. "This ends here." Above them, a storm gathered. Marak looked up and smiled as rain began to fall.

"You know, they say that when a storm comes to the Gerudo Desert, it means an event of great importance to Hyrule is about to happen." Marak looked back at his son.

"Let's see if that's true."


	9. Fight to Love

_**Fight To Love**_

Joey dashed forward, crying out. Everything that had happened, Alaya's death, his fathers reappearance, everything came out of Joey. Marak grunted with the effort of trying to keep Joey's sword from killing him. Marak began giving ground, while Joey pressed his attack. Every strike was a blow to Joey's past.

Marak pushed Joey into a column, which collapsed. Joey stood back up and began fighting back even harder. He swung his sword and cut Maraks arm. A huge gash formed on his arm, causing Marak to cry out in pain. He stabbed out at Joey but missed as Joey back-flipped out of the way. Joey landed on the sand.

Above them, the storm raged. Rain pelted Joey and Marak as they fought. But to Joey, the storm was nothing compared to his heart. Joey could feel his heart ready to die from all the pain he had experienced. But Joey continued fighting. For what, he did not know. But he would not give up.

"Joey!" Marak shouted over the sound of the thunder. "Give up now! Join with me!"

Joey shook his head. "I can't Father. But maybe I can free you!" Joey charged forward, and brought his sword down upon his father. Steel clashed against steel, but neither Joey nor Marak would give in. Marak pushed Joey's sword aside and swung it at Joey's head. Joey leaned back to dodge it, but winced as the tip of the sword ran across his cheek. Joey staggered back and felt his cheek. A thin line of blood was coming out of the wound. But Joey didn't care.

He looked up at the sky, then back down at his Father. Suddenly, he felt something possess him. Something strange. Joey ran forward and swung his sword. When it smacked against Marak's sword, a huge boom echoed out. Joey swung again and another boom came out. Marak was getting scared by what was happening. He sent magic blasting at Joey, but Joey managed to knock it away. Then he pointed his sword at Marak and lighting shot out of the tip.

"WHAT!" Marak shouted as he was blasted back into the wall. He fell to the ground and could not get up. Joey looked at his sword, surprised.

"Joey…" Marak said. Joey looked up at him. "Thank you… You have freed me from Ganondorf's hold. I can die in peace now…"

Joey watched as his Father looked up into the sky. "You hear that! I'm free!" then Marak's head fell and didn't get back up. He was dead.

Joey fell to his knees and began to cry. His past was done for now. He would probably never be able to understand it. But strangely, he didn't care anymore. He felt more complete.

_How strange really._ Joey thought as he stood up. He turned to go walk away when the Tower started shaking. Joey grabbed hold of the Mirror to steady himself and looked around. He noticed the rip in the stone tablet getting wider. Suddenly, two shadow figures jumped from the rip and landed in front of Joey. They looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he had seen them.

"Look who it is!" one of them said and pointed at Joey. They began advancing on him. Joey lifted his sword to defend himself. Right when the shadow figures jumped at him, a beam of light shot out of his sword and struck both figures. They fell to the ground and began withering in pain.

"ARGH!" one of them said. "We need to get out of here. We will get him another day!" they flew up into the sky and went north. Joey watched them leave, confused.

Joey felt himself getting lower. He looked down to find the floor under him giving away. He leaped forward just as the ground fell from under his feet. He grabbed onto the edge and hung on tightly. He thought this was the end of him, but a hand grabbed his.

"Hold on Joey!" Bo shouted as he and Selina pulled Joey up. When they got him up, all three of them lay there panting. Joey jumped up after a few seconds.

"What are you doing here? We have to go!" Joey shouted. They ran down the passageway, while rocks and debris fell all around them. When they were out of the Tower and away, they noticed the Tower collapse into a huge pile of rubble. Joey fell to the ground and sighed.

"That was close." Bo commented, leaning against a rock. Joey glared at him.

"You're just lucky we got out when we did. Or that I saved you when I did." Bo said, sticking his tongue out at Joey. Selina giggled and gave Bo a sweet look.

"Come on now boys. We got out and we're all alive. That's what's important."

Joey looked back at where the Tower once stood. "Not all of us." Joey said, thinking of Alaya and his father. Suddenly, he remember the rest of the group.

"Where is everyone else?" Joey asked, turning to Bo. Before Bo could answer, a voice rang out.

"Joey! Bo!" Joey turned his head to see David, Venus, and Rico running towards them. Joey jumped up and took David's hand.

"David! You guys are okay!" Joey exclaimed, smiling.

David laughed. "Bo came to the cell after Marak took you. He defeated the Gerudo guards and unlocked the cell for us. We got out and Bo went back for you."

Joey turned his head towards Bo. "Well, I guess I can thank you for that." Bo laughed. Joey turned back to David.

"Let's go get Mercury and everyone else, then get home." David nodded. They started walking back in the rain when a feeling passed over Joey. He instinctively pushed Selina out of the way just as a Gerudo commander jumped out and tackled Joey down a hill.

"Joey!" Bo shouted. Joey and the Gerudo landed hard on the ground. Joey's breath was knocked out of him and the Gerudo climbed on top of him.

"You killed the commander! Now you shall die!" the Gerudo shouted. She unsheathed a knife and brought it down on Joey. But Joey grabbed her wrist and kept the knife from stabbing him. He could see the point of the knife getting closer towards him. It looked like death to him.

"AHH!" someone shouted. The Gerudo looked up to see Mercury throw himself at her. She lifted the knife up at Mercury just as he tackled her. They rolled on the ground for a second, then stopped. Joey sat up and walked over to them slowly.

"Mercury?" he said. Mercury slowly stood up, looking at Joey. The Gerudo as a knife sticking out of her neck, her eyes lifeless yet still filled with surprise. Joey looked over at Mercury and noticed a knife sticking out of his stomach.

"Mercury!" Joey shouted just as Mercury collapsed to the ground. Joey rushed forward and tried to heal Mercury. But the strange power that had filled him in the Chamber had left him and there was nothing he could do to help Mercury.

Mercury seemed to know what Joey was thinking, because he said, "It's okay. It's my time to die anyway."

Joey looked down at the ground. "Just answer something for me Mercury."

Mercury coughed. "Anything De Angelis."

Joey looked him in the eyes. "Who am I really?"

Mercury was surprised by the question, then smiled. "Why, my boy, you are the savior of us all." he collapsed in Joey's arms and died.

David came running down to Joey and saw Mercury. He stopped and fell to his knees.

"Father…" David whispered. Joey was surprised by what David said, but didn't comment.

"Come on David." Joey said after a few minutes. He picked up Mercury. "Let's go home."

* * *

Joey walked through the front gates of Hyrule Castle with Selina and Bo behind him. All the guards noticed Joey, then noticed Selina and instantly backed away. Zelda looked up and saw Selina and yelled out in happiness. She rushed forward and pulled Selina in her arms.

"Oh Selina… I've missed you so much." Zelda looked up and saw Joey standing beside them. She stood up.

"Joey? I thought you couldn't help with the search for Selina." Joey smiled and thought of Mercury.

"Well, we," he pointed at Bo. "sort of got pulled into it."

Zelda nodded. "Could you tell me?"

Joey shook his head. "Sorry your Highness, but that's not possible."

Zelda seemed upset, but didn't show it. "Well, thank you. I think this would be a good thing for you, Captain De Angelis." Joey raised his eyes in surprise.

"Captain?" Joey asked. Zelda nodded. Joey kneeled down on one knee.

"Thank you your Highness." Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, thank you Joey. Now, I do believe you have an outpost to look after." Joey stood and smiled.

"That I do."

* * *

Joey and Bo walked into the Ordon outpost, where Mike had his back to them, talking to someone.

"You know, you're not a very good guard." Joey commented. Mike jumped and spun around.

"Joey? Where the hell have you been?" Mike said.

"Oh, around and about." Bo laughed at that.

"Well, thanks for the supplies." Joey looked at Bo, confused.

"Supplies?" Bo shrugged, confused as well.

"Yeah. You guys dropped the supplies off then left."

Joey was confused, then smiled. _So Mercury had done us one last favor. Thank you Mercury._ "Well, it's no problem. Hey, do you know where Whitney is?"

Mike nodded. "Just outside the gates at The spring."

Joey dashed out the door. "Thanks!" he ran to the spring and turned the corner to see Whitney sitting just at the waters edge.

"Whitney?" she looked back and saw Joey. She smiled.

"Hello Joey. You do know you have kept me waiting, don't you?" Joey smiled.

"Yes, but I have something to ask you." he walked up to her and Whitney stood up.

"Yes?"

Joey took a breath. "Will you go to the Ordon Festival Dance with me?"

Whitney smiled. "Of course."


End file.
